drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Rylak Allaharren Derray
Email: mcl190@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'8 Weight: 130 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Rylak is a pale-skinned, lean fellow who used to have his dark hair in a pair of long braids with silver bells tied at the ends. As many Arafellins do, he has two swords on his back. He was born in a small farming community called Tifan?s Well. In Arafel, as in all of the Borderlands, Trolloc raids were, if not exactly common, not very rare. Hence, boys were given some instruction on self-defence from an early age, and Rylak wasn?t an exception. He was taught by his father how to use a sword (and given his first pair of swords almost two years ago), some lore of the Blight and even some fist-fighting, but he is definitely not eager to test his skills with a Trolloc. Most of Rylak?s time was used up tending his family?s fields, but his real interest laid on books (although, admittedly, no more than a few could be found on all of Tifan?s Well, except maybe on the house of those two old ladies). In books, he had come to know something about the world outside his village, and now he didn?t think he would settle for staying in it. Nothing ever happened at Tifan?s Well. The topic that interested him the most was Aes Sedai, the wielders of the power that broke the world (once the old ladies overheard him saying that and gave him a lecture about male and female Aes Sedai he didn?t quite understand. Light! You would think they were Aes Sedai themselves by their angry expressions. They and the old man they lived with very nearly cut his head off!). Well, he didn?t care if male or female Aes Sedai broke the world. They certainly weren?t breaking it now, and if the King?s sister was an Aes Sedai, they couldn?t be that bad. Anyways, he would not learn anything useful about Aes Sedai in Tifan?s Well, and what place to learn better than Tar Valon? Yet, he couldn?t just leave his family, he had an obligation to them. Better to die than to forsake his duty. His father would certainly not let him go to chase wild fancies about Aes Sedai, but he could always go study with the Warders, those mysterious guardians of Aes Sedai that moved with wolf-like grace. Warders were well seen in the Borderlands, as the Crownless King was supposed to be one. After some arguing, he managed to get his mother and father to give him their blessing and departed to Tar Valon. Although his first concern was to learn about Aes Sedai, he was almost as eager to study with the Warders, as they were renowned fighters and could certainly help him to improve his sword-fighting greatly. Before his arrival at Tar Valon, he had removed the bells and cut his hair short. People had looked at him askance for being so obviously an outlander. He had also become even leaner than he was, because he had had to be on short rations on his journey south. Now, he was on the city. He hesitated, then gathered his belongings, paid the innkeeper and purposefully made his way towards the shining White Tower. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios